


Rescue Me from Myself

by SammyFlower



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Mostly about betty, Romance, Sad, Smut, The Black Hood, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: The Black Hood is dead, murdered in front of his daughter and her friends.How does Betty cope with the events of the last year and how can Jughead possibly hope to help her?Thank you to miss-eee for being my Beta for my first Riverdale/Bughead fic!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Rescue Me from Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, there are some graphic flashbacks (but most of which we see in Riverdale anyway) and there is some smut thrown in because I cant write Bughead without some smut here and there. 
> 
> 18+ only please, I don't want to corrupt youngens.

_ The jarring of the fired gun rippled through her body, all those weeks of practising her aim, knowing one day she would need to use it but never expecting that she would have to use it on him. She forced her eyes open to see him screaming in pain as the blood spurted out of his blown-off fingers.  _

_ It was horrifying. The thick dark blood shot out of his hand, fingers barely holding on by the skin.  _

_ At that moment, as she looked at the agony on that man's face, she didn’t see The Black Hood- the serial killer who had terrorised the town of Riverdale- but she saw her dad.  _

_ The man who taught her how to fix up cars, the man who would take her and Polly ice skating every winter, all of her childhood memories flashed by her.  _

_ She barely heard Penelope Blossom’s words before another echoing shot and her father’s pained expression changed to a bloody and lifeless face. Her heart dropped, she released a horrified screamed and reached out for him. Her eyes pinned on the gruesome scene before her.  _

Betty’s eyes flew open as she sat up, screaming and clutching at her chest. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Betts.” Jughead exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing her shoulders to calm her. Betty looked around the room, gasping great gulps of air, her eyes darting back and forth.

Slowly, with Jughead holding her, she began to calm down. 

“Jug...” she whimpered, beginning to cry. His arms wrapped tighter around her as he gently rocked her. Flashes of her nightmare haunted her as she dug her nails into her palms, the crescent scars reopening. 

She shouldn’t be upset, she shouldn’t mourn such a psychotic man, but… he was her dad. 

As if he could read her mind, Jughead took her hand and gently but firmly unclenched it. “He was your father, Betts.” He added, smoothing her hair. 

She nodded, using her free hand to wipe a stray tear off her nose. “I watched him…” she quivered, her voice coming out small. 

Jughead responded by kissing her head “I know” he whispered. Betty felt but ignored the tear that landed atop her head. How could she forget? He was there too. He saw her shoot him first. Held her when the world went black. 

An hour or so later, still in Jugs arms she laid, watching her clock on her bedside table click over to 4 am. Jughead’s breathing had become shallow with soft noises following. Noises she had become accustomed to, noises that made her feel safe and secure when nothing else did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn’t wait to get back to school. To start living her life again and put the whole past year behind her. Sure she expected some stares, whispers and pointing, her father  _ was  _ The Black Hood after all, but once the fascination was over, she could move on with her life. She could attempt to be a normal teenager, with a normal life. 

“Hey B.” Veronica slid into the booth across from her, pinching her milkshake in the process. 

“Hey!” Betty laughed, faking a shocked reaction. Veronica winked at her before pushing it back across the table. 

“Where Jugs?” 

“He had some stuff to do for FP and the Deputy’s, I told him I’d wait for him here.” She smiled, tapping her finger on the bench softly. 

“Oh, you should have told me, we could’ve gone shopping. Archiekins is at the gym.” Veronica sighed, resting her head on her hand. 

“Juggie’s still going to be a couple of hours.” 

Veronica’s grin widened “Well, well, well, Betty Cooper, I say we go spoil ourselves!” 

The morning was spent shopping and laughing, giving Betty a few moments of peace where she allowed herself to just be a normal teenager. She had found three new outfits ready for the first week of school - at Veronica’s insistence of course. 

“You know you want to.” Ronnie said with a naughty grin, looking in the same direction as Betty at the lingerie shop “And you know Jughead will love it!” 

“Ronnie!” Betty nudged her with a chuckle. “Though I have been wanting to do something special for him, he’s been so supportive lately.”

“What is a better gift for a boy than his girl all wrapped up with nothing but a pretty bow?” Veronica giggled, pushing her into the shop. Betty rolled her eyes as she looked around. Everything looked so pretty. The salesgirl smiled at them as they entered, before returning to her work. 

“Oh my god, I have to get this for Archie’s birthday!” Ronnie squealed as she held up a red corset. “It will go perfectly with those panties I bought in New York.” 

Betty’s eyebrows raised as she smirked: “I really don't need to know these things V.” 

“Oh please, you know everything about me. Knowing I bought red panties is the least of your concerns.” 

“That’s true,” Betty laughed, her eyes wandering over the lacy underwear all through the store. Her eyes settled on a white matching set.

The bra sat like a crop top except it was completely sheer with intricate lace designs threaded over it. The panties were similar but with sheer fabric coming off the top band like a small skirt. She ran her hand over the material, smiling softly as she imagined Jughead’s face when he saw her in it. She bit her lip as she imagined what it would do to him, and then what he would do to her. She felt her cheeks pink a little before she cleared her throat and took the set off the rack. 

“Oh B, that’s stunning!” 

“Isn’t it?” she grinned, taking it over to the salesgirl. “Just this please,” she said, fishing for her purse. 

“Great choice, these just came in yesterday.” The girl said making conversation. Betty nodded with a small smile, glancing over to Veronica who was still looking at the corset. 

“There you go, that’ll be $47.50.” the girl said, taking Betty’s card off her, she glanced down at the name on the card “Uh…” the girl looked up at Betty with a wide-eyed expression. 

“Is something wrong?” Betty frowned, looking at her card then back at the girl. 

“Um… no sorry, I just saw your Betty Cooper…The Black Hood’s daughter, right?” she said processing the payment without looking at Betty again. Betty snatched her card and the bag before giving the girl one last look of disapproval and turning on her heel to leave. 

“B?” Veronica called after her, putting the corset back before following her out of the store. 

Betty clenched her fists as her eyes pricked with angered tears “I can't believe… the nerve…” she said as she paced outside the shop, thankful that the posters behind the mannequins hid her raging from the salesgirl. 

“What happened?” Veronica asked concerned, trying to stop Betty’s pacing by placing a hand on her arm. 

“My dad happened.” Betty snapped, shrugging her off. The look on Ronnie’s face made Betty calm slightly, realising her friend was concerned. “I’m sorry, I think I need to just go home.” 

“Of course, my driver is still waiting outside.” 

“No, I think I’ll walk, I need to clear my head.” 

V hesitated before nodding slowly “Text me when you get home?” Betty nodded in response before giving V a quick hug and walking towards the mall exit. 

  
  


The walk home gave Betty the solitude she needed, though the shopping she was carrying was beginning to get heavy. She couldn't go to Pop’s now, not after she had just left V at the mall. So she kept walking, straight home where she was greeted with an empty house. 

She dropped her bags by her door before falling into the bed, a small sigh escaping her lips as she relaxed. She lifted her hands up to examine them, the moon-shaped cuts already healing. 

“Six months.” She groaned, six months since she had reopened them. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled her phone out to tell Jug she would be at home, not Pop’s before she stood and unpacked her shopping, hanging her new clothes up and leaving her lingerie on the bed. 

She spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on her single chair in the corner of her room with her latest Nancy Drew purchase, losing herself in the book. When she heard the door open and close again she looked up, checking the time before realising it was probably Jug or Jellybean. 

“Betts?” Jughead’s voice echoed up the stairs. 

“In here,” she called back in reply, tucking her book away and standing, taking her lingerie to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom. Smiling softly as she hung it behind the door to change into when she knew they would be alone. 

She pulled the door closed just in time for Jug to walk into the room. 

“Hey Juggie,” she said softly, stepping closer to kiss his cheek, he turned his head just in time and caught her mouth, making her chuckle. 

“Hey.” he replied after they broke the kiss, “You had me a little worried when you texted me, you alright?” 

Betty nodded “Just some girl at the mall…” she waved it away as she sat down on the bed “How was FP?” 

“Yeah good, he just wanted us to check out an abandoned workshop, he had a tip that there were some leftover fizzle rocks but it was all clear.” He shrugged “Felt good though, having The Serpents work together, we were very covert.” 

“You? Covert? Never.” Betty teased, taking his hand and sitting him down “So you aren’t too tired?” 

Jug frowned, “No?” 

“Good, because I brought you something.” Betty grinned, standing slowly and walking towards the bathroom “Wait there.” 

Jughead gave a curious crooked smile as she closed the door on him. 


End file.
